


If You're With Me

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Betty serves Veronica breakfast in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for the 'breakfast in bed' square at 1 Million Words February Bingo and the ‘opposites attract’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Veronica popped open one eye. The first thing she noticed was that the other half of her bed was empty, devoid of the blonde who had been in it last night. The second thing she noticed was that it was too early to be up on a Saturday morning.

Moaning, Veronica rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when she heard footsteps outside her bedroom. She sighed and sat up in bed.

Betty came through the bedroom door, balancing a tray. On the tray were two orange juices, two coffees, toast, bacon, and eggs.

Veronica’s eyes widened at the amount of food on the tray as Betty set it before her. “Did you leave any food in the fridge?” she asked the blonde.

Betty laughed and slid back into bed next to Veronica. “I can’t help it” she said. “You know how much I love breakfast. Especially breakfast in bed.”

Veronica grabbed one of the cups of coffee. “But it’s so early” she said.

Betty kissed Veronica on the cheek. “Come on, you don’t want to spend all day in bed, do you?” she asked.

“I do if you’re with me” replied the brunette with a wink.


End file.
